Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Parallelen Hallo litttel ani!! Hältst du dich eigentlich für ´was besseres, den auserwählten oder so?? denkst du, du musst anderen die Arbeit wegschanppen, nur weil du meinst, du könntest es besser?? Ich hatte halt in letzter Zeit ein Wenig Klausustress und nur wenig Zeit, hatte echt keine Zeit an dem Text über Parallelen weiterzuschreiben. außerdem hab ich keinen eigenen Computer, kann somit nur dann dran, wenn der meines Vaters oder meiner Schwester frei ist. Jetzt haben bei uns in Rheinland-Pfalz die großen Ferien angefangen, meine Schwester ist auf Mallorca, ich setz mich an meinen Computer, lade die Seite von Jedipedia, und was seh ich da?? Mein Artikel, wofür ich alle Texte schon handschriftlich geschrieben habe, hat irgendjemand anderes fertig geschrieben.!!! Dasfind ich echt eine Sauerrei!! Immerhin gibt es auf dieser Seite (Jedipedia) hunderte andere Artikel, die man schreiben könnte!!! Yoda 66 12:44, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.:Wär schön, wenn du mir antworten würdest!! :Hallo Yoda66! Du brauchst nicht persönlich zu werden! Um eines mal klarzustellen: Ich habe dir gar nichts weggeschnappt und ich habe den Artikel auch nicht deshalb fertig geschrieben, weil ich denke, ich könnte es besser als du. Du kennst mich überhaupt gar nicht und mir gleich Böswilligkeit in die Schuhe zu schieben, ist höchst beleidigend. Wenn du auf diese Art jeden attackierst, dann bringt es wohl auch nichts, mehr das hier alles zu erklären. Aber ich versuche es trotzdem mal! Zu aller erst muss man mal sagen, dass der Artikel nicht ganz korrekt war und solche Sachen wie „muss ich noch nachschlagen“ kann man auf einem handschriftlichen Zettel notieren, sollte aber nicht in einen Artikel stehen, auch wenn dieser Under Construction ist. Sowas wirkt unfreiwillig komisch und zudem unseriös. Ferner hattest du den Artikel gute zwei Monate unter deinen Fittichen und dabei hast du nur wenige Sätze geschrieben, die – wie schon beschrieben – nicht ganz korrekt waren. Bestimmt hast du gemerkt, dass ich auf deiner Benutzerseite mein Interesse für den Artikel bekundet habe, solltest du nicht mehr weiter daran arbeiten wollen. Schon alleine deswegen, verwundert es mich, warum du mich so angreifst, denn aus meiner anfänglichen Frage kann man ja den Rückschluss ziehen, dass ich davon ausgegangen bin, du arbeitest nicht mehr an dem Artikel. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Antwort erhalten und den Artikel fertiggestellt. Hättest du innerhalb einer Woche nur kurz auf Jedipedia geklickt und mir geantwortet, wäre alles im Butter gewesen. Schweigen habe ich mit Abwesenheit in Verbindung gebracht, was ja nicht abwegig ist. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele Benutzer sich hier anmelden, einen Artikel anfangen, diesen Under Construction setzen, dann einfach im Nirwana des Internets verschwinden und nie wieder von sich hören lassen? Wohl kaum, wenn du mir doch so eine „Sauerei“ nachsagst.--Little Ani 18:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) schonOK, danke dass du dich überhauppt gemeldet hast und mir das erklärt hast, ich versuche mich zu bessern. 217.225.120.138 10:44, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bearbeitungshilfen Hallo Little Ani, ich gestalte gerade meine Benutzerseite neu und ich wollte dich fragen, ob es dir recht ist, dass ich die Bearbeitungshilfen deiner Seite auf meine übernehme. Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:12, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ist mir egal. Das sind alles freie Links auf öffentliche Seiten. Selbstverständlich kannst du das übernehmen.--Little Ani 15:18, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wollte der Höflichkeit wegen fragen. Danke – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:20, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, danke. Sehr freundlich von dir! Bild:--).gif--Little Ani 15:22, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Virdugo-Fälle Hallo Ani. Ich bin nochmals auf eine Ungereimtheit bezüglich Naboo gestoßen: Es wird in Alle Welten und Schauplätze nur von dem Virdugo-Fall als der größte Wasserfall in Theed gesprochen. Diesem Artikel nach zu urteilen, ist aber die Mehrzahl, sprich die Gesamtheit der Wasserfälle der Stadt, auch als Begriff zusammengefasst. Das zweite ist im Grunde logischer, da schließlich alle Fälle von ein und demselbsen Fluss gespeist werden. Man sagte mir, dass du das Buch hättest, was in dem Artikel als Quelle angegeben wird. Ich wäre dir deshalb dankbar, wenn du dort noch einmal genau nachsehen könntest, insbesondere was die Schreibweise (mit Bindestrich oder ohne) angeht. Liebe Grüße, Kyle22 18:02, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Leider habe ich das Buch zu Angriff der Klonkrieger gar nicht. Dein Informant muss wohl nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sein... Bild:--).gif Bei dem Artikel kann ich dir dementsprechend recht wenig sagen, aber meiner Meinung kann man den Artikel gut und gerne neu schreiben, denn viel steht da ja nicht. Außerdem wurde der Artikel damals von einer IP-Adresse begonnen und da weiß man halt nicht, wie genau die es genommen hat.--Little Ani 21:38, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, dann werde ich jetzt den Artikel Virdugo-Fälle erstellen und dort im HdK auf die Unklarheit hinweisen. Wenn sich doch noch eine andere Definition/Schreibweise finden sollte, kann man es immer noch korrigieren. Kyle22 19:18, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Hoth Was hälst Du von dieser Artikelvorschau? Kann ich die zum Artikel machen? --Juno 07:18, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kenne das Spiel nicht und kann das daher nicht beurteilen, ob der Artikel nun vollständig und richtig ist. Stilistisch kann ich sagen, dass der Lauftext dort nicht rein passt und entfernt oder umformatiert werden sollte.--Little Ani 18:48, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Und in welcher Art unformatiert? --Juno 06:52, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Weiß ich nicht, aber du musst doch selbst sehen, dass der Lauftext stilistisch gesehen überhaupt nicht in das Bild des Artikels passt. Er ist zu aufdringlich. Bei Film-Artikel wie Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung kann man sowas rein machen, weil der restliche Artikel auch um ein Vielfaches größer ist, aber bei diesem Artikel hier ist der Lauftext größer als der übrige Text und das sieht nun mal nicht gut aus. Eigentlich kann man den Lauftext auch ganz rausnehmen, weil der sowieso keine Informationen liefert.--Little Ani 09:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Hilfe Hi Ani, ich schreibe ja momentan an dem Buchartikel Die Macht des Todessterns und wollte jetzt wissen, ob zu "Dramatis Personae" alle Personen die erwähnt werden gehören? Naja mehr will ich jetzt für den Moment auch gar nicht wissen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:39, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, alle handelnden Personen. Wird eine Person lediglich am Rande erwähnt, ist das für mich nicht handeln und wird daher auch nicht berücksichtigt. Anders kann es sein, wenn die Person in einer Rückblende erwähnt wird und dort eine tragende Rolle zur Handlung spielt.--Little Ani 18:22, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für die Hilfe:) Falls noch weitere Schwierigkeiten aufkommen, melde ich mich bestimmt nochmal;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:29, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) alles rechtfertigen... Das hat mit alles rechtfertigen überhaupt nichts zu tun... Wirken und sein haben nunmal eine andere Bedeutung. Und ob jetzt waren wirklich viel besser ist, wage ich auch noch zu bezweifeln, weil zwischen dem letzten wurden und dem ersetzten Wort liegen noch 3 andere war/waren... Ich finds ja nicht nur gut, sondern sogar nötig (besonders bei mir...) dass die Sprache verbessert wird, aber dabei sollte halt der Sinn nicht verändert werden. Soll jetzt nicht böse gemeint sein, also nicht in den falschen Hals kriegen, ich wollte das nur klar stellen. Pandora Diskussion 22:25, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke. Nett, dass du dich jetzt bei mir rechtfertigst, aber das wollte ich damit nicht bewirken. Mir ist natürlich auch die Verbesserung der Sprache wichtig, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dass in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Sätzen das gleiche Verb verwendet wird, weil es sich durch kein anderes ersetzen lässt, dann werde ich das halt so hinnehmen.--Little Ani 22:42, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Genau das mein ich ja, es geht nicht da drum, dasselbe Verb zu verwenden, sondern den Sinn nicht zu verändern. Wenn etwas kleiner wirkt, dann kann es trotzdem größer sein. Die R6 sind aber kleiner und wirken nicht nur so. Pandora Diskussion 22:47, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Nr. 9.000 Hi Little Ani, warum steht bei Neuigkeiten, dass es 9.000 Artikel gibt, aber bei dem Kasten "Willkommen" das es nur 8.998 Artikel gibt? MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:07, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Verwende den Link: Cache leeren! Gruß, --Little Ani 12:12, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso... hm, die Admins haben alte Artikel gelöscht und jetzt stimmt es nicht mehr. Komisch!--Little Ani 12:12, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Muss man dann die 9.000 Meldung nicht löschen? MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:15, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß es nicht. Ist wieder unglücklich, was da passiert ist. Jedenfalls war Moddi mit seinem Artikel bei den 9.000. Was jetzt gelöscht oder nicht gelöscht wird, kann ich nicht sagen.--Little Ani 12:28, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Änderungen an Planet der Menschenjäger Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt in welcher weise ich den Artikel ändern soll. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und du ein bisschen Zeit übrig hättest könntest du den Artikel so ändern wie er aussehen soll, dann könnte ichdie anderen dazugehörigen im gleichen Stil verfassen. Darth Michael 19:19, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Leider kann ich das nicht machen, weil ich das Album nicht habe und anhand deines Artikels nicht sagen kann, wo die eine Geschichte aufhört und die andere beginnt. Im Heft müsste es eine Überschrift Das Grauen in der Tiefe und eine Überschrift Der Planet der Jäger! geben. Zu beiden Geschichte sollte es je ein Artikel geben, der beispielsweise so aussehen soll: Das Monster aus der Tiefe, auch ein Ehapa/Marvel-Comic.--Little Ani 19:35, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Habe jetzt die Comicgeschichten nach deinern im Artikel gesetzten Überschriften getrennt. Wäre für eine Überprüfung deinerseits dennoch dankbar, da ich das Album leider nicht selbst besitze, siehe Der Planet der Jäger! und Das Grauen in der Tiefe. Mir geht es allerdings nur darum, dir das System zu erklären. Also, dass jede einzelne Comicgeschichte einen Artikel bekommt und nicht das Produkt (also das Heft, Album, Magazin)--Little Ani 20:05, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Kann nur sagen DAnkeschön und ja du hast recht so sieht es besser aus. Ich werde dann mal die anderen im selben format verfassen. Darth Michael 20:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank für deine Mitarbeit!Bild:--).gif--Little Ani 20:18, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wie du sagtest: Deine Hilfe beanspruchen Hey Anni ich hatte mal eine Idee für einen Artikel, ich habe jetz schon angefangen, da es aber mien erster is wollt ich dich bitten da du so Erfahrungen hast, ihn dir zu Gemüte zu führen. Natürlich nur wenn es dir nix ausmacht. Das Thema sollte für dich auch neu sein, es ist ein kleines PC-Spiel welches nur auf einer bestimmten Game Edition von Microsoft existiert. Wäre echt cool von dir mir meine Fehler zu sagen, bzw. mir zu helfen. So weit so gut Möge die Macht mit dir sein. (Ewok (Das Spiel))--Kaliba 00:52, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Artikel bestand ja nur aus einer Infobox und besaß überhaupt keinen Text. Ein Artikel besteht nicht nur aus der Infobox, sondern es muss auch drin stehen, um was es sich genau handelt, wie in diesem Fall das Spiel aufgebaut ist, Handlung und diverses andere. Weil der Artikel dies alles nicht hatte, wurde er von den Administratoren gelöscht.--Little Ani 13:37, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :: Sry Anni war mein Fehler ... der Artikel war inordnung, der Link wurde umgeleitet von einem Kollegen. Der neue ist: Ewok (Spiel). --Kaliba 18:02, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Bin es mal durchgegangenen und habe einige Kleinigkeiten korrigiert.--Little Ani 19:00, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::: Ist schon Ok, aber kannst du mir sagen warum du die Quellenangaben gelöscht hast??? Wenn etwas zu verbessern war, dann hättest du mich kontaktieren können, jetz jedenfalls habe ich nichts davon gelernt. Willst du das mein Artikel aufgrund fehlender Quellenangaben gelöscht wird??? Nein jetz ernsthaft gib mir bescheid was so geht. --Kaliba 20:51, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Also bitte... ich wollte ja nur helfen. Der Artikel ist okay und ich habe keine großen Änderungen gemacht. Nur ein paar typografische Feinheiten, wie du in der entsprechenden Änderung von mir auch nachvollziehen kannst. Die Quellenangabe war unnötig. Das wäre genau so, wenn ich zu dem Roman-Artikel Die Macht des Todessterns das Buch nochmal als Quelle angeben würde. Das Buch selbst ist die Quelle und von daher sind Quellenhinweise in so Artikeln unnötig. Wo sie hingegen dringend erforderlich sind – und wenn nicht, dann wird der Artikel ruck zuck gelöscht – sind Artikel zu Charakteren und anderen Insider-Berichten, die direkt aus dem Star-Wars-Universum erzählen.--Little Ani 21:02, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ok Cool. Dann is doch alles beendet. Ich hab ab heute begonnen Star Wars Lexikas nach Informationen durchzublättern. Anni ich lass nicht locker ich pump weiter und bin froh wenn ich dich auf meiner Seite habe. Alles klar dann ich bin draußen.--Kaliba 23:16, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Blablabla... Hast du kurz Zeit? Bild:;-).gif 23:52, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Komm mal bei Gelegenheit in ICQ on, mein Tutorial ist fertig. Hab mir ordentlich Mühe gemacht. :-) Les es dir erstmal komplett durch und befolge die Hyperlinks, dann kannst du es dir audrucken und die Formatierung starten. Bräuchte noch deine Emailadresse oder soll ichs hochladen? Über ICQ schicken geht nicht. --DarthMomse 12:28, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Boga Hi Little Ani! Ich habe gerade das Buch Episode 3 - Die Rache der Sith fertig gelesen. Dort steht noch ein wenig über bBgas Persönlichkeit drin. Z.B. dass sie es irgendwie wusste, dass die Klontrupper sie abschiessen wollten und das sie Obi-Wan geschützt hat, indem sie sich fast wie in den Schuss gestellt hat, damit es sie tötet und nicht Obi-Wan. Sie hatte sehr viel Instinkt, Kenobi musste ihr nie sagen wo er hin wollte und musste sie auch nicht führen. Sie wusste es von alleine... Ich weiss jetzt nicht, ob ich das noch irgendwie in den Artikel einbringen soll oder nicht... MfG Ilya 16:33, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du willst, kannst du es in den Artikel einbauen. Niemand hat etwas dagegen, sofern du offizielle Quellen verwendest und auch im Artikel angibst. Und der Roman zu Die Rache der Sith ist ja offiziell. Gruß, --Little Ani 17:06, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Edits bei Star Wars Entschuldigung.Tut mir echt Leid!Muss wohl bei dem Thema Veränderung noch was lernen.Hoffe,du verzeist mir. GrußDarth.Vader 15:39, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) TCW-Bilder Hallo Ani! Sag mal, was machst du mit deinen Bildern? Die sind allesamt unscharf, zu groß und meistens auch zu dunkel... 20:52, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, die sind so!--Little Ani 21:04, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sind so unscharfe Bilder wie das hier tatsächlich in einer Enzyklopädie? Und ist das ganz sicher ein R3? der sieht mehr aus wie ein R2... Pandora Diskussion 21:07, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Der sieht mit Absicht aus wie ein R2, weil der Droide offenbar mal ein Defekt hatte und dann die Kuppel eines R2-Droiden bekommen hat. Und wegen euren Ansprüchen kann ich nichts... Unscharfe Konturen!? Sorry, aber ich habe nichts verändert, ich lade meine Bilder schon seit Jahr und Tag so hoch wie heute.--Little Ani 21:12, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und ja, das von dir verlinkte Bild ist auch im Buch etwas unscharf. Im Ernst.--Little Ani 21:13, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) die qualität ist in ordning. man sollte nicht zu hohe ansprüche an seine kollegen stellen. Zitat von Dominus Hallo Ani, du bist doch im Besitz des Comics Der Sith-Krieg auf deutsch, richtig? Da ich beabsichtige demnächst einen Artikel zum Jedi-Meister Dominus zu schreiben, möchte ich dich fragen, ob du für mich folgendes Zitat, das ich aus dem Englischen frei übersetzt habe, bitte nachschauen könntest: „Du warst meine beste Schülerin, Zona Luka, aber ich habe geschworen die Helle Seite zu verteidigen, selbst gegen dich.“ Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:53, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Na, fast ein Volltreffer. Der Wortlaut aus dem deutschen Comics ist: „Du warst mir die liebste Schülerin, Luka, aber ich habe geschworen, für die lichte Seite der Macht zu kämpfen, selbst gegen dich.“ Gruß,--Little Ani 23:59, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wow, das ging jetzt aber superschnell! Bild:--).gif Vielen Dank, Ani! Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:02, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Die Qualität ist in ordnung. man sollte nicht zu hohe ansprüche an seine kollegen stellen. Deine Benutzerseite, Story nach Ep.6 Ich muss zugeben, dass du eine sehr gut organisierte Benutzerseite und ein sehr großes wissen hast. Dies beeindruckt mich ! Seit wann bist du schon im Jedipedia angemeldet? Was weißt du über die geschichte nach episode 6? Mit aufrichtigen Grüßen: --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 23:56, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Danke für das Lob an meiner Benutzerseite und meinem „großen“ Wissen!Bild:--).gif Ich bin schon seit 16. Mai 2006 in Jedipedia angemeldet. Es gibt viele Geschichten nach Episode VI. Manche meinen, da fängt Star Wars erst richtig an, bei manchen ist das Erweiterte Universum so verrucht, dass für diejenigen Episode VI der letzte Punkt in ihrer ganz persönlichen Timeline darstellt. Jedem das seine. Wenn du mehr über die Ereignisse nach den Filmen wissen willst, kann ich dir unsere Timeline empfehlen. Besuche einfach mal die Kategorie:Jahre. Gruß, --Little Ani 06:52, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bild Hochladen? wie lade ich ein bild hoch??????? :Ganz links im Bild noch unter der Suche bei Werkzeuge ist der link "Hochladen". Bevor du was hochlädst bitte erst den Kasten darüber durchlesen und dich vergewissern, dass es das Bild nicht schon gibt. Ich hoffe mal, Ani hat jetzt nichts dagegen, dass ich hier antworte.^^ Jaina 00:27, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Nein, gang und gar nicht. Vielen Dank, Jaina!--Little Ani 06:40, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Benutzerseite gestalten sehr geehrter little ani! Ich würde gerne von dir erfahren wie du es geschafft hast deine benutzerseite derart zu gestalten, dass sie so legendär im vergleich zu meiner aussieht. könntest du mir eventuell dein geheimnis verraten? --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 17:55, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Große Geheimnisse sind das eigentlich gar nicht. Ich weiß nur, wie der Wiki-Syntax funktioniert und das ist schon die halbe Miete. Wenn du auf meiner Benutzerseite einfach oben auf bearbeiten gehst, dann siehst du wie ich diese Seite „geschrieben“ habe. Hinter jedem gestalterischen Element liegt ein so genannter Syntax, der das eben umsetzt. Ein wenig experimentieren, ausprobieren (aber bitte mit der Vorschau-Funktion und nicht immer jedes Mal speichern) und dann kannst du dir leicht deine eigene, ganz individuelle Seite basteln. Vielleicht fängst du mal mit der Vorlage:Benutzer an, die du auf deiner Seite einbaust, um ein Profil anzuzeigen.--Little Ani 19:14, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) danke dir für die informationen. --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 22:50, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Frage Du Ani, ich hätte mal ne Frage an dich bezüglich der Romen. Also der Abschnitt Dramatis personae, wie mach ich das? und darf ich den Abschnitt aus der WP kopiert? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:22, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :„Dramatis personae“ ist ein lateinischer Ausdruck und bedeutet „handelnde Personen“. Und genau so ist es auch zu verstehen. In dem Abschnitt sollen Charaktere aufgelistet werden, die in der Handlung vorkommen. Da Wookieepedia auch solche Abschnitte führt, können diese übernommen werden.--Little Ani 19:27, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das mit dem Begriff war mir schon klar und danke für die Auskunft. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:44, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich denke das Übernehmen der Listen aus der WP ist von daher auch berechtigt, da diese Liste in den englischen Ausgaben fast immer drin ist, in den deutschen aber meines Wissens nach nicht. Pandora Diskussion 20:59, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) danke dir für die Informationen. --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 22:47, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Buch Hallo Little Ani Hast du das buch "Aufstieg und Fall des Darth Vader" bereits gelesen, wenn ja, ist es gut? Möge die Macht mit dier sein, immer! --Ani 21:13, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hoffe mal du bist mir net böse Little Ani wenn ich für dich mal antworte. Also ich hab das Buch im englischen gelesen und ich bin schlicht weg entteuscht von dem Buch gewesen. Zum einen ist es relativ kurz zum anderen werden nur die Episoden kurz beleuchtet aus Vaders sicht, ich hatte mir da mehr erhofft von den Dingen die zwischen den Episoden geschehen usw. aber da is so gut wie nix. Mein Fazit ist: Wenn es dir nicht zu einer kompletetn Samlung fehlt und du ein komplexe Geschichte willst, die dich mitreist kauf es dir nicht es gibt bessere, du brauchst nur in den Literaturtipp der Woche schauen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:36, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Jedi-Robe, -Tunika sehr geehrte Jedi, Sith, Klone, Kopfgeldjäger, Stormtrooper und alle anderen. Ich würde mir gerne eine richtig gute Jedi-Robe (Tunika) kaufen, weiß aber nicht wo ich eine bestellen kann. Könntet ihr mir weiter helfen?